


Day Off

by 503st



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/503st/pseuds/503st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet of Eren and Jean spending their much deserved day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

The clock glows deep red, reading 6:09 a.m. as Jean wakes.

Eren slumbers next to him, chest rising and falling.

'Like dark chocolate,' Jean thinks to himself as he observes Eren's glistening skin. He always got overheated with all the layering blankets. Jean insists he just sleep without any covers on, but Eren just thinks it's an excuse for Jean to see him naked whenever he wants to.

He gets out of bed to make breakfast. Eggs - scrambled for him and sunnyside up for Eren -, honey toast, and sausage links.

"Wake up sleepy, you have classes today." Jean plops a kiss on his neck.

Eren grumbles but eventually sits up to eat his breakfast. He still teases Jean for always eating his eggs scrambled, but Jean insists that the undercooked whites feel like snot. Eren kisses his forehead and laughs.

"Let's go to the beach today," he says, looking out the window into a bright sky.

"Hell no, you have class."

"It's dead week. My professors said we don't have to go."

It didn't take much to convince Jean after Eren landed him with kisses. They deserved a nice day break anyways. With Eren in school to get his Ph.D in pediatrics, they've been too busy to have decent downtime. But if Jean got a couple of days off after work and if Eren has the week off, they should probably take advantage of it.

They finish their breakfast, get ready for the day, pack and hit the road within an hour. Jean usually drives during their trips and Eren munches on treats Sasha makes and brings over for them. This week it was beef jerky.

The drive was smooth and not too long. In about an hour and a half, they felt the sand beneath their feet. They laid out a blanket and Eren built a sandcastle as Jean watched. He buries Eren under the sand, making him a mermaid. He kisses him, and told him he was the most beautiful mermaid he's ever laid eyes on.

The water was freezing when they went in, so they warmed up in the car, kissing and wrapping their arms around each other.

After an hour, they come back out and head into town for lunch and go back to the beach, cat napping on their blanket.

When they awoke, the setting sun casted a goldenrod glow into the sky, coloring it shades of pink and orange.

They kiss and head back to the car after the sun dipped past the horizon.

An hour and a half later, they bring up their belongings to their bedroom. Eren climbs into bed and Jean follows soon after.

"Today was great," Eren murmurs as he closes his tired eyes.

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way."

They fall asleep whispering sweet nothings, awaiting for their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. I get the urge to write randomly about these two often, and it's usually never near a computer, so I just write all of this on the notes app on my phone and occasionally go back and edit them and post when I'm satisfied. 
> 
> They're not my best work, but I figured I shouldn't be shy about my writing and share my thoughts with others who appreciate a cute pair.
> 
> The fics seemed a lot longer when I was typing on my phone, but when I look at the text on the laptop screen it's so short... apologies for that! 
> 
> I guess I sort of personify Jean and Eren through my beau as well as myself. So when I write things like this, I often picture and feel the emotions of Eren and Jean, and it just feels much more .. raw and powerful I suppose.
> 
> Idk, it's weird. Is that strange? 
> 
> ANYWAYS I've talked a whole bunch. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
